The invention relates to a method for determining a through-flow quantity in a fluid delivery system, in which a fluid is delivered by a pump, the pump comprising an electromotor and the electromotor being operated at a first speed when said electromotor is in operation and the through-flow quantity being determined from a measured motor power and the speed.
The invention further relates to a method for determining an amount of energy of a delivery fluid in a fluid delivery system, in which the amount of energy is determined from a through-flow quantity in the fluid delivery system, a measured feed temperature and a measured return temperature.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a fluid delivery system, comprising a fluid conduit and at least one pump with an electromotor, wherein the pump comprises a control device.
The invention furthermore relates to a pump and in particular a circulating pump for delivering fluid, with an electromotor and a control device.
A circulating pump for a delivery fluid is known from DE 10 2007 054 313 A1, which is incorporated by reference, comprising an electromotor, which is electronically commutated, with a rotor, a stator and a motor circuit, and an impeller, which is connected non-rotatably to the rotor. The electromotor comprises an evaluation device, through which, depending on the speed of the rotor and/or the power consumption of the electromotor, a through-flow quantity of delivery fluid through the circulating pump is determinable, and at least one signal output is provided, at which a through-flow quantity signal and/or through-flow-quantity-dependent switching signal is providable by the circulating pump.
DE 34 02 120 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method and a device for controlling several operation parameters in connection with pumps and compressors.
DE 35 42 370 A1 and DE 101 16 339 A1, which are each incorporated by reference, disclose methods of operating a pump with variable frequency.
DE 199 31 961 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for controlling the delivery quantity of a pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,420 B2, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method and an apparatus for pump control systems using a pump controller than can perform a self-calibrating procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,808 B2, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a variable speed pumping system.
US 2011/0076156 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a pumping system for moving water of a swimming pool.
DE 101 63 989 A1 and DE 101 63 987 A1, which are each incorporated by reference, disclose methods for controlling a heating pump which is speed controlled.
DE 10 2006 041 346 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for performing a pipe net analysis on a pipe net.
DE 10 2005 037 608 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for controlling the temperature of a medium in a heating and/or cooling system.
DE 195 13 394 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for performance controlling of an electrically operated pump.
DE 10 2011 008 165 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for operating a pump in an hydraulic system.